Stay on Your Toes
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: Korra was one of the most forward girls Mako could have ever hoped to meet. Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

Mako was stretching in his usual patch of grass in the Republic City park when he saw Korra jogging towards him.

"Late start today?" she stopped jogging but was running in place a couple feet in front of him.

"Yeah, I woke up a little late and I thought about skipping today but-"

"You couldn't go a day without seeing me?" Korra winked at him, she was a regular jogger like he was, but they had only been acquainted for a couple weeks. It took then several months before they introduced each other. Well Korra introduced herself, Mako nodded and replied his name before continuing on his run. Korra had caught up to him and they finished their run together in silence.

But now had an unspoken meeting time where they stretched together, chatted a bit and then went on their jog. It had become a daily routine they had gotten comfortable with, that is until Mako was late.

"I was almost going to call the police," she smirked, she was now stretching, "dont want anything happening to my jogging partner"

"Well I am the police, so I think they'd notice if I didn't show up to work"

"You're a cop?" this was new information

"Well detective, but when there's no big cases I patrol around,"

"Oh Mr. Hot Shot, I guess I feel a little safer now"

Mako raised his eyebrow at the nickname, "you didn't feel safe with me before?"

"Well I did, but at least now I know you won't try to take advantage of me," Korra said jokingly.

Mako's felt his face turn red, he had to admit Korra was beautiful, she had a muscular built for a women, but Mako never thought of taking advantage of her. He sometimes thought of asking her to go out on a date with him, but he always got too nervous.

"Come on City Boy, I was just joking," Korra bumped her shoulder into his.

Mako didn't originally like the City Boy nickname. Korra had given him that nickname when she found out he had spent his whole life in Republic City, whereas Korra had only moved here from the South Pole a year ago.

"You finish your stretches yet?"

"I was running for a half hour before I saw you, so I think I'm ok. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Mako started to run when Korra called out his name, "what is it?" he asked, stopping and turning back to her.

"Quick question, were you going to ask me out anytime soon?" Korra had her arms crossed against her chest and a smirk on her face.

Mako felt his face grow hot again, and put his hand on the back of his neck, "I uhh-was planning on doing it soon actually,"

Korra giggled and ran past him, "Ok, but don't make me wait too long,"

Mako couldn't help but burst out laughing, he hadn't had much interaction with women before, but from the stories Bolin told him, none were as forward as Korra. He ran to catch up with her.

"So Korra," he felt a sudden urge of confidence, "wanna go on a date with me tonight?" he asked before his wave of courage subsided.

"Oh Mako," Korra said between breaths, "I thought you'd never ask," she shot him a quick smile.

"I'll pick you up at 7"

"Sounds great," Mako could see she was smiling, "I can't wait"

Mako nodded his head in agreement but he wasn't too sure she noticed. They spent the rest of their run in silence but Mako was already brainstorming places he could take her tonight.

**Hey guys, so I'm not sure if I should add another chapter and make that about their date. I have some ideas but I'm not sure if I like them. Maybe I'll improve the ideas I have or come up with a new one. Anyway, leave me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mako looked into the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Bro, you look great, who would've thought you'd be this nervous to go on a date," Bolin was leaning against the doorframe of Mako's bedroom. He had stopped by earlier when Mako called saying he had a problem. Bolin was ready for anything when he got to Mako's apartment, except for Mako asking him what shirt he should wear.

"I haven't been on a date in a while, and I really like this girl. This is going to be the first time she sees me not sweaty. I want to look nice," Mako said, adjusting his red scarf, again.

"Well if all goes well, you'll see each other sweaty again," Bolin said, the whole time trying not to burst into laughter, but he finally did when he saw that Mako's face matched his scarf.

"Bo!"

"I'm just kidding, Mako. You might want to take a chill pill before you go," he laughed again.

Mako turned around and gave Bolin a death stare.

"Alright, alright. But you look fine. Stop stressing, besides if she said she wanted you to ask her out, she obviously likes you, so dont worry."

"I guess you're right," he glanced over at the clock, "crap, I have to get going or we're going to be late." Mako grabbed his keys and wallet from the coffee table and headed out the door.

When Mako got out the taxi in front of Korra's apartment, he asked the driver to wait for them. He entered the apartment and took the steps two at time, when he got to Korra's door, he didn't knock right away. Instead he passed his hand through his hair and straightened out his sports jacket, then took a deep breath before he finally raised his hand to the door and knocked.

After a couple seconds Mako heard "I'll be there in a second!" followed by a thud and a muffled 'oww," he let out a chuckle.

"I can hear you, you know," Korea said when she opened the door moments later, "but I'm glad my pain could bring you join," she smiled at him but all Mako could do stare.

Korra was dressed in a beautiful flowy, bright blue dress that stopped just a couple inches above her knees. Her hair was down, which was something new to Mako, he had only ever seen her with her hair in ponytails or buns. She wore nude heels which made her slightly taller, but still shorter than him.

"Hey, Cool Guy," Korra said, bringing his attention.

"Huh? Oh I-I-I'm sorry," Mako apologized, he could feel his face getting red so he looked down at his shoes, "are you ready? I have a cab waiting outside."

Korra chuckled to herself, which caused Mako to look up, she put a finger up which Mako took to mean "one second," Korra turned back and walked the distance to the couch to grab her purse.

"Alright, City Boy, let's go," Korra gave him a warm smile before stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind her.

"So Mako," Korra asked when the waiter had taken their order, "how were you able to get reservations here on such short notice?"

Korra hadn't been living in the city all too long, but she had read enough newspaper articles to know that Chez Narook was the most popular restaurant. She remembered reading that there was a three month waiting period.

"Do you know Asami Sato?" Mako asked her.

"The CEO of Future Industries?" Korra wasn't too sure how that would answer her question.

"Yeah, well we've been really good friends since college and she's an investor of this restaurant, so I just gave her a call,"

Mako thought back to his embarrassing conversation with Asami. It was Bolin who had suggested he call her and ask her for the reservations, but Mako was nervous asking her. He was never one to ask for any favors.

He had been on the phone with Asami for 15 minutes trying to ask her, he kept stuttering and mumbling things to himself which made Asami laugh at him, which made him even more nervous.

_"You know Mako, if you wanted reservations to Chez Narook you could have just asked," Asami said after a while of listening to Mako's rambling._

_"How did y-"_

_"Bolin texted me right before you called me. I already called Narook, your table for two under your name will be ready at 7:30 ,"_

_Mako was sitting on his couch, his head on the back of the couch and his index and thumb were pinching the bridge of his nose._

_"You let me go through all that when you already knew why I called?"_

_He heard Asami chuckle on the other line, "I was getting a taste of how much you like this girl. And from what I've heard, you like her a lot,"_

_"I didn't even mention her!" _

_"Mako, I've been an investor at Narook for three years now and you have never asked for a reservation there. Bolin calls all the time! Almost every special holiday he takes Opal. And you, well you've only gone when I've forced you to go."_

_Mako sighed, "well I really like her..."_

_"Aww Mako! I have to say I didn't think I would hear those words come out of your mouth. I'd love to keep chatting but I have a meeting in a few minutes. Call me tomorrow, I'm going to need to ask you questions about the service at Chez Narook. And you can also tell me all about your date!"_

_"I will Asami, thank you,"_

_"Anytime!" _

Mako was about to add something when the waiter came back with a bottle of champagne, "Gift from Mr. Narook," the waiter poured them two glasses and walked away.

Mako felt slightly embarrassed, "perks of being friends with Asami' he mumbled, as he lifted his glass, making Korra giggle.

"So you and Asami are good friends?" Korra smirked, raising one eyebrow and her glass before taking a sip.

Mako considered telling Korra the whole story, he though against it, but if this lead anywhere, she would find out eventually.

"Well we dated briefly in college," he said slowly.

Korra nodded her head in understanding. Her face fell slightly, barely noticeable, but Mako noticed.

"It wasn't anything too serious, we dated for six months, but things didn't feel right so we broke up." he quickly added.

"But you guys managed to stay friends?"

"Yeah, by the time we broke up, her and Bolin had become friends too, he was really good about not making us feel awkward when we were around each other, and eventually everything just started to feel normal again. She's actually engaged to my cousin."

"Bolin is your brother?" Mako nodded, "wait, is he the one that ran past us in the park the other day and earthbent the ground in front of you so that you would trip?" Korra remembered Mako looking embarrassed and yelling at Bolin before jumping up and chasing him.

"You remember that, huh?" Mako asked, feeling embarrassed again.

Korra started laughing and nodding her head. She slowly stopped when the waiter came back to their table with their dinner. He said a cheery "Enjoy!" before walking back to the kitchen.

"You should know," Mako started, "I totally won that one."

Korra gave him a questioning look, a piece of Artic hen already in her mouth.

"Ever since we were little, we've had this sort of war with each other on who can embarrass who the most," he said cutting a piece of the fire bird and eating it.

"What did you do?"

"I firebent a hole into his pants,"

"That's not too bad," Korra commented.

"You should say that to everyone who saw his ass running through the city,"

Korra couldn't help but burst out laughing again. Every since that day, Korra knew Mako could have fun, but she didn't expect him to do something like that. Maybe this date was going to be better than she expected.

**This is part one of the date, I know this seemed to be more about Mako, but I've got an idea for part two where they talk more about Korra. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review c:**


	3. Chapter 3

Once they had finished their dinner and Mako had paid, they walked out of the restaurant, Korra wrapped her arm around Mako's.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect," Korra replied, her hair was blowing behind her due to the gentle wind.

Chez Narook was located just a couple blocks away from Yue Bay, which was where Mako was leading them. They walked in a comfortable silence. Neither of them feeling the need to speak.

When they arrived at Yue Bay, Korra was in awe looking towards the water. Mako was more distracted by Korra, she looked so happy.

"I hadn't seen the bay at night before," she spoke quietly.

"Really? I would have thought you were down here all the time," Mako said looking towards the water. He had to admit it did look rather stunning. The reflection of the moon in the water wavered due to the small waves, Air Temple Island could be seen from a distance.

"I've come down here during the day, but its always just for a quick ferry ride. I never got the chance to just look at it. It reminds me a little of home actually,"

Mako couldn't tell if she were feeling homesick or not, but it couldn't hurt to ask her.

"Why did you decide to suddenly move to Republic City?"

Korra looked up at him and laughed, causing Mako to think back to what he said, trying to figure out what she found so funny.

"You haven't realized? But you're a cop!" she stopped laughing and turned her gaze back to the water, frowning, "I would have thought you already knew."

"Knew what?" Mako asked.

Korra sighed and took her arm from his, she took a step forward and waterbended some of the water from the bay into the air.

"You're a waterbender? That's not really a surprise," Mako said.

Korra turned back to face him and held her hand out, a small flame in her palm.

"And a firebender.." Mako said. Suddenly he understood. When they first met, Mako thought he was simply named after her not that she was "the Avatar, you're the Avatar."

Korra nodded her head, dropping her hand to her side and looking at the ground. Mako took the needed step forward and took one of her hands in his.

"What's wrong, Korra?"

Korra took a deep breath, "everyone treats me differently as soon as they find out I'm the Avatar, I thought you already knew, which is why I was so excited for tonight."

Mako chuckled, "so if I knew, you'd be less excited?" he hoped she would laugh at his comment. She didn't laugh but she looked up at him and grinned.

"I wouldn't say I'd be less excited, just more nervous," she now had a full smile on her face.

"I met you as Korra before I met you as the Avatar, so you won't have to worry about me treating you differently. Besides, from all the things the Chief has said about you, I think I might like Korra better anyways,"

Korra let go of Mako's hand and for a split second he thought he said something wrong, until he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Thank you, Mako," she mumbled into his chest.

He wrapped her arms around her. When they let go, he grabbed her hand and held on as they continued to look onto Yue Bay.

"Is that why you came to Republic City?"

Korra nodded, "Master Tenzin is the only airbender left, well the only one capable of teaching me, anyway," she smiled as she thought of the air babies, "I do miss home though,"

"Your family?"

"Yeah, it's just my mom and dad. But we're close. It was actually them who suggested I move up here since Tenzin couldn't leave Republic City while his term as councilman was still going on.

It was hard to think about leaving them, but I am 22, already an adult. And I figured that if I didn't leave the South Pole soon, I wouldn't be able to when I really needed to. I mean I get invited to important events in other nations, I dont always go, but when I do it's only for a couple days.

It was kind of scary to just move here, but I thought that if I could do it for a month, I would be fine. And now it's been a year!"

"At least you've gotten to see more of the world, I've never been outside of Republic City,"

"Well you being a firebender, I don't think you would like the South Po-" Korram stopped talking abruptly and let go of Mako's hand, she ran to the edge of the bay and seemed to stare out into the water.

Mako was surprised she could run in those heels but ran up next to her, "what is it?"

She pointed out into the Bay and Mako followed her finger. When he squinted he could tell there was a white dot in the water, "what is that?"

"That's Naga, my polar bear dog. I woke up in the middle of the night a couple weeks ago but she wasn't home. I didn't worry much because Naga tends to do that, but always comes home. At least now I know what she's been doing," Korra chuckled. It seemed like she wasn't the only one that missed home. She raised two fingers up to her mouth and blew a loud whistle sound.

Mako didn't expect it and jumped a little. They heard a bark and the white dot in the water began to swim closer. Mako knew polar bears dogs were supposed to be big, but he hadn't anticipated how big. Suddenly there was mammal larger than he standing in front of them.

Naga shook all the water off of her, only for it to land all over Korra and Mako. Both of them laughed at each other drenched in water. The water was cold so it didn't take very long for Mako to start shivering. He tried to hide it but Korra quickly noticed and giggled as she waterbended the water off of them.

Naga was sitting in front of them with her tongue out, she seemed to be waiting. Korra reached out her hand and scratched Naga behind her ears, Mako did the same to the other ear and Naga leaned into his hand, then got up on all fours and bumped her nose into Mako's stomach. It wasn't hard, but enough to knock the wind out of him for a little bit.

"I think she likes you," Korra said.

"I thought polar bear dogs were supposed to be hostile," Mako thought back to all the books he had read as a child.

"They are, but I found her as a newborn when I was just a little kid. I gave her food and made a home of snow for her. I visited her everyday and we've been friends ever since,"

Mako looked at her wide eyed, "impressive!"

Korra smiled at him, "You're impressed by the fact that I tamed Naga more than you are by the fact that I'm the Avatar?"

"I guess that does seem a little odd, but from what I've read, they can be vicious,"

"Oh they can be, we used to have to fight some off when we'd go for runs. Not anymore though, there aren't any other polar bears dogs in the city,"

"Thank the Spirits for that," Mako said laughing. He never thought he would have to audibly say he was thankful that Republic City lacked polar bear dogs.

"Wait," Mako began, "how were able to bring her here? And how is she allowed to live in your apartment building?"

"I'm the Avatar I pulled some strings," she seemed offly proud of herself, "and it just so happened that the owner of the building is a waterbender whose family originated from the South Pole, so everyone else thinks he's my uncle and that's why I get special treatment."

"No one knows you're the Avatar?"

"My status as Avatar is being held on the down low until I can actively start performing my Avatar duties. That's part of the reason I don't go to many parties. Everyone attending needs to have a background check and have to swear they wont reveal my identity. Not to mention I need like 20 White Lotus to accompany me everytime I go somewhere, and I find it too much of a hassle,"

"Is that why we always hear about you attending parties but never see you in any of the pictures?" Mako had never really thought about that until now. All the people in the newspaper pictures were always of the hosts, none of them ever of Korra.

"Exactly, I'm almost done with my airbending training though, and then I won't have the luxury of running through the park every morning because photographers will probably start to ambush me," she sighed deeply.

Mako didn't want to have to stop seeing Korra everyday, to be quite honest, he looked forward to their runs, "then I guess we'll just have to find a different running route everyday."

Korra smiled at him, she thought she wouldn't get to see Mako anymore once her identity was revealed, so she was glad to know they could still run together.

Naga yawned loudly, and laid on the floor, "I think it's time we head home," Korra said looking down at her sleeping polar bear dog.

He nodded back at her but then glanced at Naga, "how?"

"It's a short walk, she can make it." she bent down towards Naga, "come on girl, let's go home."

Naga's ears perked up when she heard

Korra's voice, at the mention of home she jumped up as though she just been brought back to life.

"Umm, Mako, can you turn around?"

Mako didn't understand why, but he thought it best to just turn around. He heard a rush of air followed by Korra telling him it was ok to turn back. He expected to see her where she was before, but now she sat on Naga. She had both her legs on one side of Naga since she was wearing a dress and patting the spot next to her.

"You want me to get on Naga?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's faster, and it's not like she can't handle it," Korra petted Naga.

Mako sighed and walked around, trying to figure out how to get on without looking like a total idiot or falling, suddenly there was a gush of air underneath him and he was propelled into the air.o

"Ahh!" he landed on top of Naga on his stomach with his arms extended on one side of Naga his legs on the other. He realized he was in an embarrassing position so he quickly sprawled around until he was sitting with his legs on either side of Naga.

"Let's go home Naga," Korra giggled. Naga seemed to be excited because she took off running, Mako was sure he was going to fall off so he threw his arms out in front of him and wrapped them around Korra's waist. He hoped she would be enough to keep him on the over excited polar bear dog.

Korra looked down at Mako's arms around her, she liked the feel of his arms. She felt protected, which was strange for her since she often was the one that had to do the protecting. She liked how he was so warm. She had grown up on the South Pole and she knew cold. When she experienced her first summer in Republic City, she thought she knew hot, but this was a different kind of heat. She wanted to stay in his arms and continue to feel his heat,

She looked over at Mako and laughed, he looked scared out of his mind and his eyes were closed, "Naga, girl, walk. We have someone new," Naga slowed down until she was walking at a leisurely pace, "sorry about that, Naga gets excited when it comes to new people,"

Mako still had his arms around her, he liked holding her like this and she didn't seem to be bothered by it, he figured if she wasn't ok with it she would have had him thrown off the dog, so he kept his arms there, "it's fine, just sudden," he realized he had his eyed closed and opened them slowly.

He didn't realize he had gotten so close to Korra. She was turned towards him, their faces only a few inches away. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief second before they both began to lean it. Mako closed his eyes again as he felt Korra's soft lips press against his. She had wrapped her arms around his neck by now, making the kiss even deeper.

Mako liked how their lips felt, it felt natural and, although he hadn't kissed many girls, he had to say this was the best kiss ever.

Korra felt his tongue on her bottom lip and she parted her lips slightly, giving him entrance. Their tongues danced and she moved her fingers up to tangle them in his hair.

They parted for air and Mako pressed his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily. They were like that for only a few seconds before Naga stopped walking completely. They leaned back from each other, but not so much that their arms still weren't around the other, and realized they were in front of Korra's apartment.

"Well, this is me," Korra said softly, "down, girl," she said to Naga. They untangled their arms from each other as Naga laid on the ground, making it easy for Mako to get off. Once he was on the ground, he held a hand out to Korra, who giggled and grabbed his hand, taking the little jump necessary to meet him on the ground. His arms found their place on her waist, she snaked her arms around his neck once again.

"I had a great time tonight, Mako," she said.

"I did, too" he smiled down at her.

Korra used her arms around his neck to bring him down a little so she could kiss him again. She could feel his smile against her lips and saw it when they parted. She returned his smile and was bringing him down again when they heard Naga yawn again.

"I should probably get Naga upstairs,"

Mako nodded and dropped his arms from around her waist, only to grab one of her hands in his. He lead the way to her apartment, as soon as she opened the door, Naga ran in and curled up on the carpet, falling asleep as soon as she laid down.

"I should get going, too," Mako said before leaning down to give Korra another quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked

"Bright and early," he smiled at her before releasing her hand. She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

Mako was barely out the building when he decided he really, really liked her. He couldn't wait until tomorrow morning when he would get to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Mako left to the park an hour earlier than he usually did, he could barely sleep last night because he was too excited about seeing Korra. Mako got to the park and was surprised to see Korra already there. She was sitting under a tree, asleep.

Mako shook his head to himself, she shouldn't be sleeping alone in the park, it was dangerous. Mako walked over to Korra, contemplating if he should let her sleep some more or wake her up, he decided on the former. She was probably exhausted as it was. He moved a couple of feet away from her, but still under the shade of the tree, and began to do his stretches.

He couldn't help but sneak a peak at Korra every now and then, she looked very peaceful sleeping there, he almost didn't want to wake her up when it was their usual running time.

"Korra," he whispered gently, "Korra, we have to start running now,"

There was no response so Mako moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

He didn't expect Korra to open her eyes wide and simultaneously sweep her leg under his, causing him to fall down.

Mako groaned.

"Mako? Oh Spirits, I am so sorry!" she quickly got up and was kneeling next to him, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, but my ankle hurts a little," he tried moving his ankle which caused him to groan again.

"There's a slim chance I might have broken it," Korra said, trying not to look at him.

"What?!"

"Well, I was taught to always be on the defense, especially when I'm alone. You really shouldn't have snuck up on me,"

"I got here an hour ago and was doing my stretches. I even called your name but you didn't wake up," Mako laid there on his back, any little movement he made caused his ankle to hurt even more.

"Really? I'm sorry," she finally looked back at him.

"It's fine, just give me a couple minutes," Mako closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to distract himself from the pain. He didn't want Korra to feel guilty but it really hurt. He heard Korra shuffling around next to him, then get up and walk away. He came to the conclusion that she had left him there until he heard her come back.

"Mako?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can you take your shoe off?"

"What?" Mako opened his eyes and tilted his head to see her better. She was waterbending a ball of water on her palm.

"Take your shoe off," she said, now demanding.

He sat himself up, trying not to show his pain, Korra already looked worried enough.

"Are you going to heal me?" he asked as he untied his shoe.

"I will, but I can't right now. This is regular water, which is only useful for scratches bruises and soreness. I have Spirit water at home which is much powerful,"

Mako nodded his head, "I guess we aren't running today?"

"Well I'll be doing some quick running to my apartment to get Naga, then we'll come back and get you,"

Mako had already managed to get his shoe and his sock off.

"Do you think you can lift your leg just a little bit?"

Mako did as he was asked and Korra waterbended the water to wrap around his ankle, as soon as it was completely surrounded the water froze.

Mako sighed, he had to admit that felt very good.

Korra smiled, and then helped move him so he was sitting up and supported by the tree.

"I'll be right back," Korra said before leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Then she stood up straight and ran towards her apartment.

Mako leaned his head back against the tree and began to concentrate his breathing again. The ice was numbing his ankle so he didn't feel so much pain anymore. After a couple of minutes of slow breathing, Mako started to drift off to sleep.

He was woken up by a wet feeling on his cheek, he opened his eyes and saw Naga's white face inches from his. Mako was taken by surprised and jumped back a little, the ice had started melting and the feeling in his leg was back.

He grimaced. The ice had melted too fast.

"It's because you're a firebender, your body temperature is higher than others so the ice melted faster," she said as though reading his mind.

She refroze the water and helped him stand up, "I think it'll be easier if we take you back to my apartment,"

"I guess that would be better,"

Naga laid down so it was easier for Mako to get on her. Once both him and Korra were on Naga in a position where Mako was the most comfortable, Naga began the soft walk home.

They were quiet for a while before Korra spoke.

"I'm still sorry about breaking your ankle,"

"Its really okay, I should have known better than to wake you up," he chuckled to her.

"I should have thought before I acted. It was an impulse,"

"Once you heal me, I'm sure everything will be fine," Mako gave her a quick kiss, he wanted her to know that he wasn't upset.

"I don't mean to brag, but I'm the best healer, I was taught by Katara," she beamed

"You're the best?" Mako lifted his eyebrow, "I thought Katara was the best,"

Korra chuckled, "Ok, I guess I'm a close second."

They arrived to Korra's apartment and Korra hopped off to open the doors. Once they were in her apartment Korra helped Mako off of Naga and onto the couch. She positioned him so his leg would rest on a couch pillow on the coffee table.

"No offense to Naga, but I think I like the couch better," Mako said when he was getting comfortable.

Korra laughed and turned the ice on Mako's ankle back into water, that she disposed of in an empty cup already on the coffee table.

"You're going to have to give me a minute to find the Spirit Water. I know I have several bottles, I just can't remember exactly where I left it," Korra walked towards what Mako guessed was the kitchen.

He realized that all he had seen of the apartment before was what he could see from the door. Now he was able to see the whole living room. She had many trinkets from the different nations, Mako guesses she was given these things when she visited. He found unsurprising how many more water tribe things she had than she did anything else. She had white clay vases with blue water tribe symbols on them. She also had many pieces of water tribe art hanging on her wall.

While he was observing, the pain in Mako's ankle began to come back. He groaned and then heard Korra's quick footsteps. She jogged into the living room with a two bottles of what Mako guessed were the Spirit Water.

"I found the water!" she said, looking fairly proud of herself. She sat down next to his foot on the coffee table and opened one of the bottles. She waterbended the water out of bottle and onto his ankle. It began to glow.

Mako knew how healing worked, he just didn't expect how fast he started feeling less pain. It had only been a couple minutes and he already felt like he could move his ankle.

He looked from his ankle to Korra and had to force himself to stifle his laugh. He found her concentrated face rather cute.

A couple minutes later Korra waterbended the water back into the bottle, "all done!"

Mako rose his leg from the pillow and placed his foot on the floor, applying a little pressure, "It doesn't even feel like it was broken,"

"Oh thank the Spirits! That means it was only sprained. If I really had broken it, it would still hurt a little,"

"Thank you, Korra," he leaned towards her and gave her a quick kiss, "what time is it?"

"Too late for you to go back to work. Besides, you should probably stay off of it for the rest of the day, make sure its healed," Korra have him a mischievous grin.

"Healer's orders?" Mako asked, grinning as well.

"Healer's orders,"

"Then I should probably call the Chief," Mako patted his shorts pockets, but remembered he never carried his phone when he was running, "can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure," Korra reached into her own pocket for her phone and handed it to him, "Lin is speed dial 6."

Mako dialed and waited for the Chief to answer, which didn't take long, "What do you want Avatar?"

"Uhh, Chief, it's me Mako,"

"Mako?! What are you doing calling from Korra's phone?"

"Well you se-" Mako was cut off by Korra snatching the phone away from him and pressing it to her ear.

"Hey Lin...I broke his ankle...he surprised me...no! I was sleeping an...no, Tenzin not in his bed...not in my bed either, in the park...we jog together...i fell asleep under a tree and he wo...his ankle, Tenzin! Ugh let me talk to Lin...he can't go to work...i healed him but he has to stay off of it since its still tender...yeah yeah...okay...bye Lin," she held the phone out to Mako, "she says she wants to talk to you," she moved so she was sitting next to Mako.

Mako took the phone from her, "yes ma'am?"

"I expect you early tomorrow,"

"Yes ma'am, see you tomorrow,"

Mako hung up and handed Korra back her phone.

"I don't think I can go running tomorrow,"

"That's okay, I get all day with you today," she leaned over and kissed him, the first one of the day that wasn't quick.


End file.
